


Lunes otra vez

by We_gotta_get_away



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_gotta_get_away/pseuds/We_gotta_get_away
Summary: Cada lunes trae consigo una nueva semana de labores, deseos, cansancio y necesidad de llegar al martes cuanto antes.





	Lunes otra vez

**Author's Note:**

> Ningún pelirrojo fue herido durante la escritura de este texto.

  


A veces pasa que se empieza el lunes como cualquier otro. Un café semiamargo, un par de tostadas con miel, leer a las corridas el timeline de twitter para ver qué pasó durante las siete u ocho horas que se estuvo desconectado, cepillarse los dientes y mirarse por última vez al espejo —lamentablemente nada que pueda arreglarse—, antes de salir corriendo resignadamente a las labores acostumbradas. Saludar al pasar al viejito del puesto de periódicos, no pisar el eterno adoquín suelto de la esquina y bajar a la estación detrás de caras familiarmente desconocidas, es sencillamente parte del ritual de cada nueva semana. Incluso sentarse cerca de la puerta y justo enfrente del híbrido de turno ya es natural. 

  


Al principio fue difícil, nadie le había dicho que un viernes de agosto cuatrocientas diecinueve naves nodrizas iban a amerizar cerca de las costas de la Antártida. Claramente los extraterrestres no tenían idea de belleza y comodidad antes de llegar, porque cualquiera con dos dedos de frente hubiera elegido Hawaii o Bali… Aunque tal vez tuviera sentido, porque ¿quién quiere llegar de incógnito a uno de los lugares más fotografiados del planeta? Igual no sirvió de mucho, medio mundo —literalmente medio mundo— estaba siguiendo en vivo la última travesía al Polo Sur del Príncipe Harry, y bueh… como dicen por allí, lo demás es historia. 

  


De todos modos, está mal visto llamarles extraterrestres, ya que todos los que decidieron quedarse, con las adaptaciones genéticas necesarias, son parte de la humanidad y ciudadanos hechos y derechos del Imperio Británico —probablemente la Corona fue la única beneficiada en serio con todo este drama intergaláctico dado que al parecer los pelirrojos son considerados deidades en otros planetas y el Windsor resultó la mejor baza para la convivencia pacífica—, y sí, hubo que reflotar el nombre a fuerza de acuerdos entre la ONU, los otros miembros del G8, los No-Invasores y hasta el Papa. Que nadie diga que los nuevos súbditos de la reina son algo diferente de obstinados y decididos: o eran recibidos como parte de un imperio o se iban con sus naves y conocimientos a otra parte. 

  


En fin, que un lunes como cualquier otro. 

  


O, mejor dicho, casi como cualquier otro. Ya que al llegar a la oficina y dejar el morral bajo el escritorio de su cubículo, el encargado de sección le informó que pronto habría una reestructuración de planta y tal vez le tocase un aumento de sueldo, pero que la cosa estaba complicada porque _los nuevos_ rendían muy por encima de la media. ¡Ah! También estaba eso, los No-Invasores podían ser muy británicos, pero eligieron distribuirse por cada región habitada del planeta, lo que era genial desde el punto de vista social y cultural, pero un verdadero dolor de muelas para el bolsillo. Los malnacidos —¿sería ese el término correcto para ellos? ¿nacían o…?— venían con sistema de telecomunicaciones incorporado y un deseo insaciable por aprender y superarse. 

  


Probablemente del otro lado del universo no se sabía de la siesta, el feriado por todos y cada uno de los santos y héroes más o menos favorables, nadie les había informado de Pascuas y Navidades y esa era la razón por la que querían trabajar 24/7. La cosa llegó a tanto en un momento que los corredores de apuestas consideraban que la relacionada con los sindicatos interviniendo y reeducando a los nuevos era cuestión de días. Pero resultaron huesos duros de roer y solamente un cortometraje comentado por Eddie Redmayne y dirigido por Ron Howard, en el que se explicaba la necesidad humana de descansar determinada cantidad de horas pudo hacerles ceder en la tesitura de trabajar hasta casi el agotamiento. Muchos encontraban que era justicia divina o karma el que, por culpa del bendito corto, las uniones de trabajadores del mundo consiguieran aumentos y beneficios insospechados hasta el momento. 

  


De vuelta en su escritorio, encendió la pantalla de la computadora, revisó su casilla de correo electrónico y se levantó para buscar el segundo café del día, saludó con un gesto a Rogelio de RRHH y a Meredith de Legales. Con paso cansino volvió a su cubículo con la decisión tomada de ganar ese aumento, aunque eso significara… trabajar… Seguramente sería por poco tiempo, porque siendo honestos, todos sabían que los supervisores le dedicarían atención al caso solamente hasta dar con las personas idóneas y después harían la vista gorda como siempre. Eso, siempre y cuando no hubiera uno de _los nuevos_ entre ellos. 

  


El día se le pasó volando. Probablemente eso sucede cuando uno se concentra en la tarea entre manos y avanza a pasos agigantados al punto de regularizar el papeleo atrasado —bueno, el relacionado con casos de 2010 a 2012 al menos— y solamente levantarse tres veces al baño y a servirse más café. ¿Quién diría que una técnica alienígena daría tan buenos resultados? 

  


Terminar la jornada, salir de la estación, pasar por el supermercado a comprar leche de almendras y algunas frutas y encaminarse hacia la casa son cosas que no necesitan de su atención, así de incorporadas están. Ya en casa, acariciar al gato es tarea titánica, ya que el traidor ahora prefiere la compañía de otros no-humanos. Acercarse y recibir el abrazo de su pareja es algo más reconfortante, porque el sincero violeta de sus mejillas arreboladas indica cuán feliz es de tenerle, aunque no sea pelirrojo. 

  


Sí, al final resultó un lunes como cualquier otro desde la No-Invasión.


End file.
